justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Mad Love
(Classic Only) |artist = and ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = Classic May 29, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 2 (Extreme Version) |dg = / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |gc = / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) |dura = 3:21 |nowc = MadLove MadLoveALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BkFqiP0gu8I/ |perf = Laure Dary (P1) File:MadLove proof.png Thibaut Orsoni (P2) File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png |from = EP }}Sean Paul, David Guetta ve Becky G tarafından "Mad Love" ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik P1 P1 bir kadındır. Ortada bir kalp motifi ile pembe ve camgöz korse giyer ve fırfırlar ile koyar. Ayrıca ortasında bir kesim ile mavi ve sarı çizgili bir etek var. Ayrıca mavi kurdeleli pembe çoraplar, her birinin yanında sarı kalp motifli yeşil platform ayakkabılar ve siyah güneş gözlükleri var. P2 P2 bir erkek. Mavi bir fanila ile kalp motifli açık yeşil bir palto giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift siyah pantolon, her birinin yanında kalp motifli bir çift ayakkabı, iki altın zincir kolye ve siyah güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Saçları lavanta saç uzatma ile dreadlocks tarz. Madlove_coach_1.png|P1 Madlove_coach_2.png|P2 Extreme Versiyonu Dansçı kadındır. Mor astarları ve belinde altın bir zincir ile cyan bir tek parça üzerinde mor bir kabarık etek giyer. Ayrıca üç mavi çizgili sıcak pembe çorap ve mavi detaylar ve küçük altın zincirleri ile mor platform topuklu ayakkabılar giyer. Ayrıca altın bir zincir, üzerinde altın bir zincir bulunan turkuaz bir gerdanlık, altın bir çerçeveli güneş gözlüğü ve sağ bileğinde altın bir bilezik takıyor. Saçları kırmızı renklidir ve bir telaşla şekillendirilmiştir. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, elmaslar, kalpler, yoncalar ve yıldızlar gibi şekillerde değişen bir damalı zemin üzerinde gerçekleşir. Rutin, bir bahçeden bir festivale ve krallığın kapılarına doğru ilerleyen bir kaleye doğru hareket eder. Bahçede bitkilerin ve yaprakların kemikleri, üzerinde mavi bir seramik tencerede bir kalbi olan çok sayıda bitki, arkasında yükselen kadife perdeler vardır. Koro sırasında, taraftaki Narco'nun koçu ve arkalarında dönen somut ve soyut heykeller haricinde aynı katta hareket ediyorlar. Daha sonra kalp şekilli balonlar ve daha fazla balon yaymaya çalışan trompetlerle bir bölgeye giderler. Bir tencereden büyüyen üç balon da görülebilir. Extreme Versiyonu Arka plan, klasik rutinden kale zemini, üzerinde kanatlar ve üçgenler göründüğü sarı bir renk tonuyla oluşur. Kanatlı güller daha sonra arka plana uçarlarken üçgenler dönüp arka planı karıştırır. Ardından, şimdi baş aşağı olan ve ekranın her iki tarafına yansıyan kale ile mavi bir zemine geçiş yapar. Floretian binalar, kanatlı kalpler ve daha fazla üçgenler daha sonra kale ve kalpler yanıp sönerken ve şarkının ritmine doğru fırladı gibi zeminde ortaya çıkıyor. Koroda, merkez üçgen, kalp şeklindeki bir bahçenin yan tarafını çevreleyen altın kalp kupaları ile turkuaz bir zemine açılır ve hendekin üstündeki ve altındaki koyu renkli kalp şeklindeki hendek ve altın süslemelerle. Bahçe "Tempoyu izle" dediği zaman titreşir ve süreç içerisinde güller çıkarır. Arkaplan, bahçeye doğru yaklaşır. Narco'nun trompet ve pankartı görülebilir, yanlarda 2 güneş gözlüğü takan aslanın büstleri vardır. Kanatlı kalpler arka plana uçarken, şarkının ritmine göre renk değiştirir ve renk değiştirir. Arka plan, bahçe sceen boyunca çapraz olarak hareket ettikçe pembe bir zemine dönüşür. Merkezdeki üçgen, geri dönmeden önce şarkının ritmine döner ve bir kalbe dönüşür. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Bu sağdan sola Wave Gold Move'dur: * P2: Kollarınızı göğsünüze doğru döndürün. * P1: Kollarınızı bir daire içine alın. Gold Moves 3: Bu rutinin son hamlesi: * P1: Sağ elini başının üstüne koy. * P2: Diz çöküp sağ elinizi göğsünüze koyun. Madlove gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) Madlove gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P1) Madlove gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Madlove gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) in-game Madlove gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P1) in-game Madlove gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Extreme Versiyonu Alternatif rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın ve zıplayın. Gold Moves 2: Yere yaslanırken vücudunuzu bükün ve sağ elinizi başınızın üzerine koyun. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Madlovealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Madlovealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Madlovealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Madlovealt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Duets *Declare Your Love! *Must Dance 2019 *15-Minute Workout * *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R Trivia *''Narco '' adlı dansçı arka planda görünüyor, ancak siyah tenli ve farklı renk düzeninde. *7. nesil konsollarda arka planın arka planı yoktur. * Albüm arka planı, menü karesindeki arka plandan farklıdır. Galeri Game Files Madlove_cover_generic.png|''Mad Love'' Madlovealt_cover_generic.png|''Mad Love'' (Extreme Version) Madlove_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Madlovealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) madlove cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) madlovealt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Madlove_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Madlovealt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Madlove cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) MadLove_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Madlovealt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Madlove p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Madlove p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Madlovealt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Madlove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) postcard_madlove001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_madlove001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_madlove003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_madlove003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots madlove jd2019 menu.png|''Mad Love'' in the menu (8th-gen) madlove jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) madlove jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) madlovealt jd2019 menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu (8th-gen) madlovealt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) madlovealt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) madlove jdnow menu.png|''Mad Love'' in the menu madlove jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen madlove jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Madlove teaser.gif|Teaser https://www.instagram.com/p/BjsGvn6H9IE/ Madlove instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Madlove twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) JD19 COACH MAD LOVE GIRL A3.png|Promotional coach (P1) JD19 COACH MAD LOVE MAN A3.png|Promotional coach (P2) MadLove promogameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes madlove bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Madlove p1 bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic, P1) Others Madlove thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Madlovealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Madlove thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Madlovealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Madlovealt background comparison.png|Background comparison Videos Official Music Video Sean Paul, David Guetta - Mad Love ft. Becky G Teasers Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Mad Love (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love (Extrame Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love Mad Love - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love (Alternate) Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love (Alternate) (7th-Gen) Extractions Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Mad Love Mad Love - Just Dance 2019 (Extreme) (No GUI) (7th-Gen) References Site Navigation es:Mad Love pt-br:Mad Love en:Mad Love Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Becky G Şarkıları Kategori:Sean Paul Şarkıları Kategori:David Guetta Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Laure Dary Kategori:Thibaut Orsoni